<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessioni al tramonto by SenatrixPadme95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605893">Confessioni al tramonto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95'>SenatrixPadme95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Melancholy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post 699 Shippuden][NaruSaku][JiraTsu][KonohamaruxMoegi]<br/>Tsunade e Sakura sono sedute su una panchina e osservano una scena che è anche troppo familiare: Moegi e Konohamaru litigano furiosamente, ricordando alle due donne dei tempi passati in cui anche loro hanno litigato.<br/>Il sole al tramonto le conduce sulla strada dei ricordi e le porta a confessare cose mai dette, cose che solo adesso vengono viste sotto un'altra luce. Tra una confessione e l'altra, verità importanti vengono svelate, mentre sullo sfondo le urla si fanno meno rumorose e qualcosa di nuovo viene alla luce, in quel tramonto caldo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Sono ormai adulti quando Jiraiya parte per l’ultima volta e Tsunade sa, se lo sente dentro, che quell’uomo alto e sempre allegro – quell’uomo che nonostante tutti i rifiuti, nonostante i pugni, nonostante lo abbia quasi mandato all’altro mondo non l’ha mai lasciata sola – non farà più ritorno."<br/>"Perché le braccia di Naruto sono calde, perché il suo odore le è familiare e le concilia il sonno, così come il suo russare e il suo dormirle scomposto di fianco e il litigarci ogni tre per due, per poi vederlo imbronciarsi e mugolare dispiaciuto."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Katou Dan/Tsunade, Moegi/Sarutobi Konohamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessioni al tramonto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Confessioni al tramonto</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“Di tutte le forme di prudenza,</em><br/><em>la prudenza nell’amore</em><br/><em>è forse la più fatale alla vera felicità.”</em><br/>Bertrand Russell</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Vieni Sakura, siediti e fammi compagnia!»</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsunade Senju sedeva su una panchina del parco degli Eroi e osservava il sole calare lentamente, tingendo tutto di quel suo caldissimo rosso-arancione.<br/>Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso si era riscoperta molto brava in quell’attività da anziana signora: le regalava una pace che non aveva provato per troppo tempo.<br/>Sakura le si sedette accanto tenendosi il ventre ingrossato e sorridendo all’indirizzo di due figure che stavano litigando furiosamente.<br/>«Che cosa ha combinato stavolta?» chiese sospirando la più giovane, portandosi una ciocca rosa dietro l’orecchio.<br/>«Oh, nulla di che, come al solito, ha solo messo in atto per l’ennesima volta la tecnica seducente che gli ha insegnato Naruto, dicendo che come ragazza sarebbe molto più carino di lei.» Tsunade rise di una di quelle sue risate sincere che la riportavano ad un tempo in cui era ancora felice. «Diciamo che Moegi non l’ha presa bene.»<br/>La risata di Sakura fu interrotta da un calcio del bambino che cambiò posizione, deformando il pancione dalla pelle tesa e strappandole un gemito.<br/>Tsunade non aveva avuto figli e a dirla tutta non era sicura che, potendo, li avrebbe avuti. Non era una donna coraggiosa e aveva visto morire troppa gente senza distinzione di sesso o età per assumersi la responsabilità di mettere al mondo una creatura condannata a morire. Sakura era stata decisamente più coraggiosa di lei: fedele al suo primo amore, di quell’amore portava adesso in grembo il frutto, camminando a testa alta di fianco a Sasuke Uchiha finalmente redento.<br/>Tsunade nutriva tutti i dubbi del caso riguardo a che il vero amore della sua allieva – la persona più vicina ad una figlia che avesse avuto – fosse Sasuke. Non metteva in dubbio che fosse il primo, quello che mai avrebbe dimenticato – lei stessa non aveva mai scordato Dan – eppure dubitava che fosse quello vero, quello che fa battere il cuore e annodare lo stomaco, quello che ti dà sui nervi eppure ti fa sentire a casa, quello che ha il potere di farti sentire amata, perfetta e voluta con una singola occhiata<br/>«Come stai?» chiese l’ex hokage.<br/>«Il bambino sta bene, cresce in fretta, come puoi vedere» ridacchiò, simile a quando era più bambina e meno donna, quando ancora non aveva dovuto affrontare una guerra e migliaia di battaglie. «E Sasuke sta bene, è sempre il solito tenebroso uomo di poche parole.»<br/>Forse fu solo Tsunade ad accorgersi dell’amarezza nel tono di Sakura, amarezza corredata da un carezzarsi teneramente la pancia.<br/>«Ci vorrà del tempo…dopo tutto, quello che ha passato non è stato semplice…» la rassicurò Tsunade, ricevendo in cambio solo un cenno distratto d’assenso.<br/>Konohamaru e Moegi, intanto, litigavano. O meglio, lei urlava e lui subiva.<br/>Tsunade ridacchiò, Sakura sorrise, Moegi aveva le guance arrossate di chi è pieno di rabbia. Jiraiya era morto, Naruto passeggiava per mano a Hinata, Konohamaru fissava di sottecchi l’amica che gli stava sbraitando addosso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>●</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tsunade e Jiraiya sono dei ragazzini, lei lo prende in giro perché non ha conquistato i campanelli, lui le dice che è piatta come una tavola, lei gli tira un pugno, offesa, lui incassa.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Poi sono più grandi, Jiraiya viene beccato a spiare delle ragazze, Tsunade lo picchia fino a ridurlo in fin di vita. È un altro discorso che poi pianga, di notte, sola nella sua stanza, pregando che non muoia.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>È Jiraiya a porgerle la spalla su cui piangere, a stringerla in un abbraccio caldo e familiare quando, prima Nawaki poi Dan, Tsunade è costretta ad affrontare la morte di chi ama. Orochimaru è Orochimaru: freddo come i serpenti di cui è il signore, incapace di calarsi nei panni di coloro a cui comunque, a modo suo, tiene. È Jiraiya a prendere il posto di colonna a cui Tsunade possa aggrapparsi nella disperazione dell’essere rimasta sola.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Jiraiya rimane, negli anni, l’unico punto fisso di Tsunade, l’unico a ricordarle una vita diversa, un’epoca felice in cui lei non aveva avuto paura del sangue e in cui era stata capace di amare.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ama Jiraiya, anche se a modo suo, ma non lo ammette né a lui né a se stessa, codarda. Si limita a pensarci, ogni tanto, a pensare al suo corpo solido, al suo odore – così vivido nella sua memoria olfattiva anche a distanza di anni – e al suo abbraccio caldo in cui non si era mai sentita sola o straniera. Non fa ritorno a Konoha – sarebbe comunque inutile, visto che Jiraiya è chissà dove a fare “ricerche” per i suoi libri da pervertito – resta lontana finché non è lui, con quel ragazzino iperattivo e senza peli sulla lingua, a trovarla e riportarla a casa, ad affidarle l’onere di Godaime Hokage e a sparire di nuovo, lasciandola sola.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Sono ormai adulti quando Jiraiya parte per l’ultima volta e Tsunade sa, se lo sente dentro, che quell’uomo alto e sempre allegro – quell’uomo che nonostante tutti i rifiuti, nonostante i pugni, nonostante lo abbia quasi mandato all’altro mondo non l’ha mai lasciata sola – non farà più ritorno ed è forse anche per quello che scommette contro se stessa, oltre che contro di lui, per questo che desidera ardentemente perdere: perché se perderà vorrà dire che si è sbagliata e che Jiraiya farà ritorno e che lei sarà sua, nascondendo la gioia dietro il broncio infastidito di chi ha perso una scommessa. Vorrebbe tenerlo a Konoha, vorrebbe non lasciarlo andare, portarlo a casa e stringerlo a sé, baciarlo, essere sue davvero, senza lo stupido imbroglio di una scommessa a far dire a entrambi la verità: che si amano da sempre.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>“Sarei stata tua per tutto il resto della nostra vita, Jiraiya…” pensa malinconicamente, seduta sulla staccionata del lungo fiume, mentre un ranocchio verde e brutto la osserva stranito seduto su una pietra che affiora dall’acqua del canale.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>●</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakura guardò Moegi e avrebbe voluto urlarle di smettere, di aprire gli occhi prima che fosse tardi, di ammettere almeno a se stessa la verità, ma non lo fece, tremendamente cosciente che ognuno deve percorrere la propria strada e che se c’è una cosa che tutto quello schifo di guerra aveva insegnato alla gente è non lasciarsi sfuggire le occasioni di dire ciò che si prova, perché potrebbe essere tardi quando si decide di farlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dalla vita Sakura aveva ricevuto tante cose buone, era indubbio, l’ultima delle quali era dentro di lei, scalciante e viva, frutto di un amore perseverante e solido che si era protratto negli anni tra i vari tradimenti di Sasuke. Eppure, la tranquillità faticosamente conquistata dava a Sakura una sensazione strana, come di incompletezza.<br/>Non era infelice, avrebbe mentito ed esagerato se lo avesse affermato, era placida, come fosse uno specchio d’acqua ferma. Stagnante. Non c’erano terrore o perdita nella sua vita, ma non c’erano nemmeno passione ed euforia.<br/>Naruto passò loro davanti stringendo la mano pallida e sottile di Hinata, al cui anulare brillava dolcissima una fede. Ecco, lui sì che era felice. Loro erano felici. Le salutò e tirò avanti, cresciuto, maturo, finalmente Nanadaime Hokage, in sottofondo la voce squillante di Moegi che urlava «Porco! Pervertito!» all’indirizzo del nobile nipote.<br/>«Sai, un tempo non avrei scommesso un soldo su di lui, o su di loro.» iniziò Tsunade. «Una testa quadra che sembrava avere una calamita per i pericoli e una ragazzina timida e insicura che sveniva ogni volta che lui le rivolgeva la parola.»<br/>«A quel tempo c’ero io nei suoi pensieri…» mormorò Sakura, per poi arrossire violentemente e mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca, quasi come se avesse espresso per sbaglio i suoi pensieri.<br/>«E nei tuoi c’era Sasuke…» provò a minimizzare la donna più grande, prendendo le una mano e stringendola, aspettandosi una risposta affermativa che però non arrivò.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>●</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Naruto è un ragazzino pestifero e Sakura non lo sopporta. Si mette sempre in mezzo a lei e Sasuke, pieno di sfide e risate, sempre pronto a combinare pasticci che a volte qualcun altro è costretto a sistemare. Sakura non lo tollera, quell’orfano maleducato e non manca mai di farglielo sapere, soprattutto quando si esibisce in quell’oscenità della tecnica della seduzione. “Porco pervertito” pensa tra sé la ragazza, appena prima di mollargli un pugno sul viso.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sasuke se n’è andato, ha voltato le spalle a tutto e tutti senza esitazione e a Konoha sono rimasti Naruto e Sakura, che hanno iniziato a conoscersi meglio e la ragazza scopre tratti di Naruto a cui mai avrebbe pensato: altruismo, sensibilità, lealtà, fede.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Poi parte anche Naruto e Sakura resta sola, diventa forte, cresce e si fa una giovane donna bella e decisa. E allora Naruto torna e Sakura sente lo stomaco annodarsi dalla felicità, la sensazione di casa che tanto le era mancata avvolgersi di nuovo intorno alle sue spalle non più tanto fragili, esattamente come attorno ad esse si avvolge l’abbraccio caldo e forte e odoroso di casa di Naruto.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Sasuke ha fatto capire più e più volte che non sarebbe tornato, che Konoha non è più casa sua, che lì non ha più niente e nessuno ad aspettarlo. E Sakura ha capito che invece lei, anche se decidesse di andarsene, tornerebbe ogni singola volta, perché a Konoha c’è tutto, c’è la sua casa in senso fisico e la persona che a casa la fa sentire da sempre: per la precisione, da quando è stato formato il Team 7, è solo stata troppo ottusa per non accorgersene prima. E Sakura ha anche capito che casa non è sempre amore incondizionato, perché di una casa a volte ci si stanca, perché a volte ci va stretta, perché a volte non ci sembra abbastanza, ma alla fine, quando dopo un lungo viaggio si apre quella porta di legno dalla vernice scrostata e si inspira a fondo l’odore di quelle quattro stupide mura, beh, lì si capisce che nonostante tutti i difetti non c’è altro posto al mondo dove si vorrebbe sempre fare ritorno.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Gli abbracci di Naruto, quelli pieni di allegria e fiducia nonostante tutto, cominciano ad esserle sempre più graditi – quasi ricercati – così come si ritrova sempre più spesso a preoccuparsi per quella testa quadra che si getta alla cieca nelle situazioni più rischiose senza mai perdere un attimo per pensare. Perché le braccia di Naruto sono calde, perché il suo odore le è familiare e le concilia il sonno, così come il suo russare e il suo dormirle scomposto di fianco e il litigarci ogni tre per due, per poi vederlo imbronciarsi e mugolare dispiaciuto. E Sakura si ritrova a desiderare che quelle labbra sottili e sempre piegate a scoprire la dentatura candida e affilata si posino sulle sue, assaggiandola e facendosi assaggiare, in quei primi teneri baci che tante volte ha visto scambiarsi tra altre persone e che lasciano col fiato corto e le guance arrossate e una felicità estrema e luminosa nello sguardo.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Naruto cresce ancora, combatte, rischia la vita per lei, per Hinata, per il villaggio. E anche Hinata cresce e si fa più sicura e con la sua dolcezza e la perseveranza di un amore puro e solido alla fine lo conquista e lo lega a sé e Sakura capisce che forse avrebbe dovuto provare almeno a dire qualcosa a quella testa quadra di compagno che si ritrova, ma la felicità di Naruto è così assoluta e quella di Hinata così vera che non se la sente di mettere a rischio quel neonato sentimento con parole di cui non sapeva quantificare la sincerità. Perché Sakura è invidiosa che abbiano trovato l’uno nell’altra la casa di cui tanto tempo prima aveva parlato Jiraiya, ma ama troppo Naruto – adesso più che mai se ne rende conto – per metterlo di fronte a una scelta che sa benissimo gli avrebbe incasinato oltre misura il cervello e il cuore.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>●</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Sai, un tempo ti avrei risposto di sì senza esitazioni.» iniziò Sakura, lo sguardo fisso su Moegi e Konohamaru. «Ma non sono più quella ragazzina piena di sogni e illusioni. Amo Sasuke, lo amo davvero, ma sento dentro di me che non è la mia vera casa. È più la casa al mare, quella dove stai volentieri in vacanza, ma che a un certo punto devi lasciare e allora tiri un sospiro di sollievo perché torni dove davvero ti senti protetta, al sicuro, amata.»</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsunade sospirò, combattuta tra l’essere terribilmente fiera o terribilmente dispiaciuta per la sua allieva.<br/>«Ho perso l’attimo, me lo sono fatto scivolare tra le dita, troppo presa a inseguire qualcosa che solo adesso mi rendo conto non essere mio. Sasuke è un uomo buono, mi ama a modo suo, ma so che anche per lui questa è la naturale conseguenza delle cose: io e lui insieme, Naruto hokage con al fianco Hinata. E va bene, va bene davvero, ma vedo come mi guarda e so come lo guardo io: con profondo e sincero affetto, ma…»<br/>«Ma non è casa tua.»<br/>Sakura scosse la testa, un piccolo sorriso a piegarle le labbra, poi continuò. «Come vivi sapendo che a casa tua non potrai più tornare?»<br/>Tsunade fece una pausa che sembrò durare all’infinito, persa nei ricordi del profumo di Jiraiya, del suo corpo forte, della sua risata rumorosa…<br/>«So che amavi Jiraiya, Tsunade, non dico più di Dan, dico solo…»<br/>«Jiraiya è stato casa mia, Dan è stato la mia casa al mare. La differenza è che Dan, come Sasuke, se n’è andato e mi ha lasciata da sola ad affrontare il dolore dell’abbandono e non è più tornato. Certo, Dan lo ha fatto contro la sua volontà e per lui non c’è stato ritorno, però oggi che ho quasi sessant’anni riesco a vedere la realtà: quando Nawaki se n’è andato, io al fianco ho avuto Jiraiya; quando Dan se n’è andato, io ho pianto sulla spalla di Jiraiya, mi sono disperata stretta tra le sue braccia, ho dormito avvolta nel suo abbraccio e nel suo odore perché unico luogo dove riuscivo a placare la mia disperazione. Dan è stata una meravigliosa parentesi, il mio primo e grande amore, ma chi per me c’è sempre stato, chi non mi ha fatto una colpa del mio essere una codarda che è fuggita, beh, quella persona è stata Jiraiya e le sue parole, le ultime parole…» un singhiozzo spezzò la voce forte della donna. «Avrei voluto perdere quella scommessa, più di quanto abbia mai voluto vincere qualunque altra cosa, Sakura.» poi tornò a sorridere, alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò sui due ragazzi che continuavano a discutere. «Mi ricordano tanto noi, sai? Lui è uno scavezzacollo che non si rende conto della perla che ha tra le mani, lei è una ragazzina forte e determinata che nonostante tutto gli resta al fianco-»<br/>«Vorrei non facessero i nostri stessi errori…» sussurrò Sakura, lo sguardo di giada pieno di malinconia. «Altrimenti quando se ne accorgeranno potrebbe essere troppo tardi.»<br/>Tsunade annuì, tornando a volgere lo sguardo nocciola verso i ragazzi e rimase sconvolta dalla scena che le si presentò davanti agli occhi.<br/>Moegi aveva preso Konohamaru per la maglietta, in una esatta replica di tante altre volte il cui finale era stato un pugno ben assestato e innumerevoli grida, con la differenza che adesso il ragazzo era più alto di lei e che, sebbene avesse provato a sollevarlo, i piedi gli toccavano ancora terra.<br/>Il ragazzo aveva già chiuso gli occhi, pronto a ricevere l’ennesimo pugno sui denti, ma invece erano stati morbidezza e calore e lacrime salate quelle che avevano raggiunto le sue labbra.<br/>Allora aveva sgranato gli occhi, Konohamaru, la maglia ancora stretta tra le dita tremanti di Moegi che tra un singhiozzo e l’altro gli posava piccoli baci sulle labbra ancora giovani.<br/>«Sei uno stupido insensibile!» borbottò Moegi, liberando le labbra di Konohamaru da quel bacio che conteneva una miriade e forse più di parole ed emozioni mai svelate. Gli voltò le spalle, mentre Tsunade e Sakura osservavano la scena con le bocche spalancate, incredule e piene di speranza per qualcosa che neanche loro sapevano bene come identificare, qualcosa che però stava scaldando i loro cuori che sembravano impazziti.<br/>La kunoichi dalle guance rosse mosse un passo, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi Konohamaru la prese per un braccio e la trattenne, rosso come un peperone in viso, specchio perfetto della compagna.<br/>«Non andare…» borbottò il ragazzo, stringendola e affondando il viso nei suoi capelli che avevano finalmente abbandonato quelle ridicole codine. «Sono solo uno stupido…» aggiunse, tornando a baciarla, impacciato come un diciassettenne qualunque che si approccia per la prima volta all’amore.<br/>Sakura e Tsunade sorrisero: forse, dopo tutto, c’era speranza.<br/> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>